


Something In the Water

by SocksAreArgyle



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Rimming, Top Adachi Kiyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAreArgyle/pseuds/SocksAreArgyle
Summary: Something about Kurosawa is hitting him differently today, and he can’t quite put his finger on it.  Maybe it’s because he got a haircut?  That he’s wearing the new tie Adachi bought him last week?  That his smile is so bright it’s almost blinding?  No, that’s normal, but it still makes Adachi’s heart swell every time the catches sight of it.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Something In the Water

Adachi and Kurosawa have been engaged for almost six months, and sometimes they can hardly believe it. Adachi because he never expected anyone to fall in love with him so desperately, and Kurosawa because he never expected Adachi to return his feelings so vehemently. It’s wonderful, and they are very happy.

They had yet to officially move in together, but they’re hardly ever alone at either of their homes. This weekend, it was Adachi’s turn to host at his place. He has a bottle of Kurosawa’s favorite wine waiting in his fridge, and he purchased ingredients for the ajillo Kurosawa had cooked for him and Rokkaku all those months ago. The only plans they had were maybe a small outing on Sunday morning, but otherwise, they’d do what they pleased.

Based on Adachi’s current train of thought, he’d be pleased to do anything pleasurable. 

Something about Kurosawa is hitting him differently today, and he can’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe it’s because he got a haircut? That he’s wearing the new tie Adachi bought him last week? That his smile is so bright it’s almost blinding? No, that’s normal, but it still makes Adachi’s heart swell every time the catches sight of it. 

Perhaps it has to do with the fact that they hadn’t spent any meaningful time outside of work together for the last week. Bright and early Monday morning, Kurosawa had left for a short business trip. Rather than being gone just for the day, he’d spent the night at a hotel across country and returned late Tuesday night. Then, much to Adachi’s dismay, Urabe had asked him to stay late doing work on both Wednesday and Thursday. Kurosawa had tried to stay back to help, but been dragged away by other obligations that left Adachi alone in the office till far past dark. He didn’t particularly mind, but he just wanted to have some personal time with his fiancé.

Adachi can hardly even focus on his work. He taps away a few lines of a report summary here, inputs a few price points in a spreadsheet there, but can’t stay on track for long.

He hears Kurosawa talking to a coworker across the office, so he perks up and glances their way to watch his partner helping one of his desk-mates with some paperwork. He’s wearing his black suit today with the blue tie Adachi got him, bringing out the warm tones in his hair. He definitely got a haircut, Adachi thinks, before Kurosawa feels his eyes on him and their gazes meet. Kurosawa flashes him a curious smile and a twitch of his brow. Adachi just smiles in return before turning back to his work, trying to ignore the way his heart somersaults.

At lunch, Kurosawa surprises Adachi with a homemade lunch. As usual, it’s lots of his favorites, but with an added touch of some of Kurosawa’s. Adachi offers his double-mayo rice ball as return payment, which Kurosawa gladly accepts. They let their feet bump together under the table, the closest they’ll allow each other to get with public displays of affection in the office. Still, it makes Adachi smile, and Kurosawa beams when Adachi goes on about how delicious his cooking is.

Later, at the copy machine, Adachi mindlessly scans his reports and staples the copies together. Kurosawa had just grabbed a cup of coffee, but Rokkaku had cornered him at the table and was firing off a myriad of questions. Not that Kurosawa minds, and not that Adachi isn’t thrilled he can just stand there and watch Kurosawa’s profile as he gives their subordinate some pointers.

Kurosawa has such a handsome face, with a sharp jaw and cutting cheekbones, giving lovely support to his warm smile and dazzling eyes. While most of the time, Adachi would cringe at how embarrassing his thoughts can be when it comes to Kurosawa, it really all is the truth. He can’t help being enraptured by his partner, and it makes him even more smitten knowing just how wonderful a person Kurosawa truly is. 

Adachi gets so caught up in his mind that he doesn’t even notice when Rokkaku bounds back to his desk, satisfied with his impromptu learning session, and Kurosawa is, once again, smiling curiously.

“Adachi?”

He snaps back to reality. “Huh?”

Kurosawa chuckles and leans over the divider between the coffee station and copier. “You’re staring.”

Adachi blinks. He feels his face heating up. “Huh?” he responds again.

Again, Kurosawa laughs. “You’re staring,” he repeats, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his unabashed smile, “Is it the haircut?”

Adachi stutters and clears his throat. “Y-yeah, it, um… it looks good,” he says, offering a bashful smile.

“You think so?”

“Of course,” Adachi laughs, before dropping his voice low, “But… you always look good, so…”

Now Kurosawa just blinks at him, and it’s his turn to smile shyly. “Even when I wake up all groggy with bedhead?” he teases.

Adachi bites back a smile. “Mm, yeah. Even then.”

Kurosawa grins and tucks his hands into his pants pockets. “Even when I haven’t taken a bath in three days?” he continues, and Adachi rolls his eyes.

“Yes, even though you smell,” he smiles, and Kurosawa laughs.

Kurosawa glances around them, checking for any nearby coworkers. With none in the vicinity, he saunters around the divider to stand beside Adachi at the copier table. Adachi feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Kurosawa leans over his shoulder, till his lips are mere centimeters away from his ear, and he whispers, “Even when you’ve made me into a total mess on the bed underneath you?”

Adachi’s eyes go wide, and he side-eyes Kurosawa as pink blooms in his cheeks. Kurosawa quirks a brow at him, a giddy, crooked grin plastered on his face. In any other instance, Adachi would’ve flustered beyond belief. Kurosawa likes to get him embarrassed like that sometimes, teasing him with lewd comments at the end of the day. Adachi wishes he could give Kurosawa the reaction he’s come to expect, one that he’s admitted to enjoying so much, because Adachi looks so cute when he’s like a deer caught in headlights, but that question is settling as a low heat in his belly.

“Mm, maybe,” is all Adachi responds with, and Kurosawa cocks his head. As Adachi predicted, that’s not the answer he was expecting, so he shifts the weight on his hips and opens his mouth to ask him to elaborate. Adachi cuts him off. “I may need to do some more… _research_ before I can give you a definitive answer,” he drawls, and he takes immense satisfaction in watching the color rise in Kurosawa’s cheeks as he stares after him, wide-eyed, when Adachi goes back to his desk.

* * *

“Sorry for the mess,” Adachi half-mumbles as he picks up some of his loose laundry and tucks it into his hamper. Even though Adachi knew Kurosawa would be spending the weekend at his place, he’d let things get a little messy. He knows Kurosawa doesn’t really mind, but Adachi wants to make his place at least somewhat presentable to guests. 

While Adachi tidies up, Kurosawa sheds off his jacket and hangs it alongside his bag, his eyes never leaving his partner. His response to Kurosawa’s playful question had left his mind reeling for the rest of the day, he could hardly get any work done for the last hour. He’d felt Adachi’s eyes on him the whole day, and that response had finally made clear why his gaze never wavered.

It wasn’t often that Adachi got needy like this, so it was a rare treat. Even rarer was showing any inkling of it in public like he had at the office. Most of the time, Adachi left that sort of behavior for when they were in the privacy of their homes, because he didn’t need to try to hide it from any wandering eyes. Perhaps this time it was subconscious payback for all the times Kurosawa had teased him at work. He was getting his comeuppance.

“Are you hungry? I got a bottle of your wine, too,” Adachi says after peeling off his own coat and loosening his tie.

Kurosawa smiles softly. “Sure, I’ll have a glass,” he says as he wanders toward Adachi’s dresser. They each left a few sets of their clothes at each others homes, since it quickly became too cumbersome to bring along spare clothes with them to work every Friday. Plus, there was no way to really hide the fact that either of them had a spare bag, and it brought questions from coworkers. Especially Rokkaku, who tried to invite himself over every time it happened. That was definitely a boner-killer.

Even still, with some of his own clothes available, Kurosawa grabs one of Adachi’s loose sweaters instead. His clothes always smell so good, smell like _Adachi,_ and it makes Kurosawa feel safe and cozy. He can hear Adachi fumbling with the wine bottle and some glasses as he pulls off his button-down and slips on the sweater. It’s fairly warm in the apartment, so Kurosawa opts out of putting on his sweatpants and simply shucks off his slacks. It leaves him in his boxer shorts, though they’re mostly covered by the loose-fitting sweater.

“Ah, shit,” Adachi’s voice hisses from the kitchen, and Kurosawa smiles.

“You okay?” he asks as he plods across the apartment. When he peeks in the doorway, Adachi’s shoulders are bunched up, and he seems to be having trouble with the corkscrew. “Do you need help?” Kurosawa continues as he sidles up behind Adachi and wraps his arms around his waist. He rests his chin over one shoulder to look down at his handiwork and laughs softly. “I think you’re killing your corkscrew.”

Adachi lets out a heavy sigh and sets the bottle back down on the counter with a _thunk._ “I think I need to get a new one.” The tool certainly looks old, but like it’s just been sitting around gathering dust rather than from overuse. Kurosawa isn’t surprised, since Adachi isn’t one to really drink. In fact, he’s more surprised that he even owns a corkscrew to begin with.

“I’ll bring mine over next time,” Kurosawa laughs before nudging Adachi out of the way so he can take a crack at it. It is a bit of a struggle, and Kurosawa has to try not to completely split the tool in half, but he eventually pops out the cork and lets out a triumphant shout, waving it above their heads.

Adachi applauds his success. “Thank you,” he laughs before taking the bottle to pour each of them a modest glass. “I bought stuff to make ajillo, do you want me to make some?” 

Kurosawa quietly thanks him for his glass and takes a short sip as he mulls it over. “Sure, as long as you let me help,” he says with a grin.

“Of course I’ll let you help. You’re practically a chef, yourself,” Adachi says with a roll of his eyes, but he can’t stop smiling.

* * *

Bellies full and dishes clean, Adachi and Kurosawa find themselves playing a game of cards. Adachi recently learned how to play an American game called Snap that he’d been wanting to try with someone other than Tsuge, who never got quite as excited about it as Adachi wanted. Kurosawa was the perfect person for that, with just the right amount of competitiveness matched with his naturally playful personality to make it intense, but enjoyable. 

Kurosawa was quickly getting the hang of it, and he had just left less than ten cards to Adachi’s hand. “Be careful what you lay down next,” Kurosawa jeers as he makes a show of tidying up his more-than-forty card pile.

Adachi laughs and nudges at Kurosawa’s shin with his toe. “Don’t threaten me,” he says as he slaps down one of his cards face-up.

Kurosawa follows suit. Not a match. “Oh, darn,” Kurosawa drawls, making Adachi laugh.

“Oh, shut up,” he mumbles as they each lay down another few cards. To Adachi’s dismay, he’s left with two cards in his hand when Kurosawa beats him to shouting “snap” once again.

“Are you sure you’re not letting me win, Adachi?” Kurosawa teases as he adds his new cards to the bottom of his deck. 

Adachi giggles and fiddles with his two cards on the table. “No, of course not,” he says, and Kurosawa squints at him. “I’m not, I swear!” Adachi laughs as he nudges his shin under the table again.

Kurosawa laughs and concedes, but doesn’t lay down another card just yet. Instead, he leans his elbows on the table and eyes Adachi. It makes Adachi squirm just a little bit, and he glances bashfully at him through his bangs.

“How about… we make this a little interesting, hm?” Kurosawa asks, and Adachi furrows his brow.

“Interesting?” he asks, cocking his head.

“Mm, how about…” Kurosawa hums, tapping at his chin, “If I win within the next two minutes, I get to ask you whatever question I want, and you have to answer no matter what.”

Adachi’s brow shoots up and he gasps out a laugh. “What?” he asks, voice only breaking a little as the myriad of possible embarrassing questions flood his mind.

Kurosawa grins. “What, too scary?” he teases, and Adachi bites his lip around a smile as he glances away.

“N-no, just, it’s- you’re obviously going to win, it’s not fair!”

“You don’t know that, you could still win,” Kurosawa laughs as he sits back up. “Listen, if you manage to win, no matter what, you get to ask me any question you want. Deal?”

Adachi’s still smiling in disbelief, but he agrees with a nod of his head. 

Adachi hadn’t deliberately been letting Kurosawa win, but it seems his wandering mind was doing it anyway. He isn’t sure why he’s so pent up, other than being apart from Kurosawa for the better part of the last week, but it’s not like that hasn’t happened before. Sure, he’s gets needy sometimes, but it’s usually easy to handle. Most of the time, a quick distraction does away with the feelings for good, but not today, apparently. 

Every time Kurosawa laughs when they don’t lay out matching cards, every time he cheers when he manages to call “snap” first, every time he licks his lips as he focuses, every time their legs brush under the table, every time their fingers overlap when Adachi passes him his cards makes Adachi’s heart pound and heat coil in his stomach. It certainly hadn’t helped when Kurosawa had sauntered into the kitchen earlier that evening in one of Adachi’s sweaters and practically nothing else. Adachi tried his hardest not to stare every time Kurosawa bent over to place their dinnerware on the table, but even now, just thinking about it, Adachi sucks on his bottom lip and tries to make himself look like he’s focusing on the game. Kurosawa smirks at him, and Adachi is shocked that he has to try so hard to hold himself back from launching across the table just to touch him, grab him, kiss him.

He’s so caught up in his own head that he isn’t even paying attention when, after cycling through his last two cards, Kurosawa shouts “snap” for a final time.

“Ah-ha, I win!” he cheers as he snatches up Adachi’s two face-up cards and adds them to his pile, the full deck back together again. “Seems I’m a natural at this game,” he jests, and Adachi chuckles.

“I admit defeat,” Adachi says as he gets the cards back in their little box and tucked off to the side.

“Now… I get my reward,” Kurosawa reminds him. He was right, barely a minute had passed by the time Kurosawa won, making it fair game for him to ask Adachi any question he wanted. It makes him a little nervous again, but Adachi swallows it down and just smiles at his partner.

“Go easy on me,” he jokes, and Kurosawa laughs.

“Alright,” he says, but he doesn’t need to think of an easy question. He knew what he was going to ask the moment he brought up the deal. It seemed easy enough, at least. Still, he makes a show of trying to think really hard about what to ask, to the point that Adachi rolls his eyes and swats at him from across the table.

“Just spit it out,” Adachi groans.

Kurosawa raises his hands in defeat before crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, okay. My question is…” He pauses, flashing a grin that makes Adachi’s heart flutter in his chest. “What did you mean when you said ‘research’ earlier today?”

It takes Adachi a moment to catch up, and he blinks at Kurosawa. “Huh?” he asks, eloquent as ever, “You mean… earlier today, like, at work?” He’s cycling through their conversations that day, trying to piece together the context again.

The copy machine, Kurosawa had just made some coffee, Adachi told him he always looks good. It hits him like a bus. He’d completely forgotten he’d said that, and at work, of all places. He feels his face go bright red and he looks away, embarrassed, when Kurosawa’s grin grows wider.

“Well?” Kurosawa presses as he leans his elbows on the table to get closer to Adachi. 

Adachi squirms and glances down at his lap.

“I… I just, um… was teasing,” he mumbles, and he can see Kurosawa lean in closer in his peripheral, his chest almost pressed flat across the table.

“Mhmm,” Kurosawa hums knowingly. His grin is evident in his voice. “But you want to perform that research, don’t you?” he asks, snaking his foot into Adachi’s lap and brushing his toes against the front of his pants. Though the touch is light, it still makes Adachi gasp, and his eyes fly up to meet Kurosawa’s. His fiancé is resting his chin on his folded arms, eyes crinkled with this wide grin, but his cheeks are flushed high with color. Adachi gulps.

_Yes,_ he wants to perform that research. _Yes,_ he wants to get Kurosawa underneath him. _Yes,_ he wants to see Kurosawa panting and writhing against his sheets. _Yes,_ he wants to be the one to make Kurosawa come completely undone.

“Y-yes, um, yeah,” Adachi chokes out as Kurosawa deliberately presses the ball of his foot against Adachi’s growing erection. It makes him whine, and Kurosawa couldn’t be more pleased that Adachi is no longer hiding his reactions from him. 

When they first started to become intimate, Adachi was nervous. Understandably so, since he had no experience till he met Kurosawa, and that made him clam up, made him wary to ask for things. He was finally getting over that hurdle, letting himself be loud and unapologetic in showing his feelings and how Kurosawa was affecting him. He still had yet to initiate asking for sex, rather waiting for Kurosawa to bring it up. As much as Kurosawa wants Adachi to ask for what he wants, to share his desires without being prompted, he wasn’t going to push it. He didn’t want to pressure him too much and cause him to clam up again.

After one more roll of his foot, Kurosawa pulls his leg back so he can stand up. Adachi’s eyes are intense as he watches Kurosawa walk around the table, till he’s stood right in front of his partner. He reaches down to cradle Adachi’s cheek in his palm, and hums happily and Adachi turns to kiss his wrist. There are many things that Kurosawa wants, many things that he knows Adachi would be willing and happy to give if he asked, but he wants to know what _Adachi_ wants. He wants _Adachi_ to be the one to take control for a bit, to have his way with Kurosawa.

“How do you want me?”

Kurosawa would do anything for Adachi.

Adachi’s eyes are wide and dark as he stares up at his partner. He licks his lips and reaches out to brush his fingers over Kurosawa’s bony ankles. Kurosawa had taught him so much since they met. He’d learned how to be more confident in himself, how to communicate his feelings to the ones he loved and cared about. He’d learned how to become better, how to become _himself._

And, obviously, the most important thing he’d learned since they’d been engaged was how to take Kurosawa apart, piece by piece, and turn him into a desperate mess in bed.

“I… want you on your back. On the bed,” Adachi finally manages to say, and Kurosawa shivers.

They take little time in getting undressed, and Kurosawa only has a moment to slip off his boxers before Adachi pushes him onto the bed and crawls over him. Adachi’s bed technically isn’t big enough for the two of them, and they only share it when it’s cold enough to warrant getting tangled in each others arms, but that makes it all the more exciting. It forces them to stay close, forces Adachi to stay balanced above Kurosawa. 

Kurosawa reaches down for the hem of the sweater to yank it over his head, but Adachi grabs his wrist.

“No, keep it on,” he murmurs, so Kurosawa nods his head and lets go of the fabric. Adachi thinks he looks too cute like that to take it off, and it’s much more fun to imagine how he’d look with it bunched up to his chest instead of on the floor. 

Adachi leans down and kisses Kurosawa, deep and desperate and hot. He feels like a spring coiled too tight, ready to snap and let loose. It makes him a little nervous, but Kurosawa is already wiggling his hips below him, rubbing his hardening erection against the inside of Adachi’s thigh. He wants to make Kurosawa feel good, to take care of Kurosawa like he always does with Adachi.

Kurosawa is already pliant under him, mouth falling open on breathy sighs so Adachi can brush their tongues together and swallow his moans. It makes Kurosawa shiver, and he reaches up to thread his fingers through Adachi’s hair. It never ceases to amaze him how Adachi can get him so worked up every time they fool around. He’d take more time to think about it, but Adachi teases Kurosawa’s bottom lip between his teeth and grinds their hips together, setting off sparks behind his eyelids. Kurosawa moans headily and rolls his hips up to meet him.

The heavy feeling of Adachi slotted between his legs makes Kurosawa blush, and he squeezes Adachi’s waist with his thighs to keep him close. _“Oh,_ Adachi…” he sighs as Adachi kisses down his jaw and to his throat as they lazily grind their hips together. The bed frame creaks weakly beneath them, but they pay it no mind. All either of them can focus on his the slick feeling of skin on skin, and Adachi runs his tongue across Kurosawa’s racing pulse under his jaw.

Eventually, Adachi reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Kurosawa’s skin so he can fumble for the lube he’d tossed onto the sheets and make sure the condom doesn’t get lost. He’s just grateful his hands don’t shake anymore, and he easily spreads some lube over his fingers before tossing the bottle aside. He shimmies back on his heels to give himself enough room to work, and when he meets Kurosawa’s eyes again, he freezes.

Kurosawa is grinning at him. He’s fiddling with the sweater, now rucked up to his armpits, giving Adachi easy access to his nipples and a peek at the little patch of hair on his chest. His chest falls and rises deeply with his breathing, and blush falls dark over his cheekbones.

“What are you smiling at?” Adachi asks with a bashful smile of his own.

“You,” Kurosawa says confidently, and the way he hides his smile behind his sweater-paws just about makes Adachi’s heart melt.

Really, Kurosawa is just pleased to see Adachi no longer being nervous to do these types of things, to take the reins. His confidence really does shine through when he sets his mind to something, and it makes it all the more exhilarating to know that today’s _something_ is making love to Kurosawa. 

He lets out a shuddering sigh when Adachi nudges his thighs farther apart and dips his slick fingers against Kurosawa’s asshole. Though he may not be nervous, Adachi is still as gentle as can be when he gets started. Warmth blooms in Kurosawa’s chest when he slowly pushes one digit inside of him, all while murmuring soft words of encouragement.

“That’s it, Kurosawa. I’ve got you. You feel so good, Yuichi. Does it feel good? Is it too much?”

Kurosawa lets his head fall back against the pillows and he moans, long and low, when Adachi curls his finger against his prostate. When Adachi begins to press in a second finger, Kurosawa’s toes curl and he grabs at the sweater bunched up to his chin, just so he has something to hold onto without dislodging Adachi. Adachi’s fingers are always meticulous and deliberate in their movements, constantly searching for the perfect way to make Kurosawa moan.

Meanwhile, Adachi is trying to take in every inch of Kurosawa laid out on the sheets. The way his eyes flutter shut every time he hits his prostate makes Adachi’s dick twitch. The way his chest heaves with his pants and moans makes the heat in Adachi’s belly nearly overflow. The way his thighs shake every time Adachi scissors his fingers makes him want to cry about how wonderful Kurosawa is. The way he’s so beautifully taking in Adachi’s fingers up to the knuckle makes his mouth water. Kurosawa looks good all the time, but especially like this.

Only when Kurosawa starts to get whiny and nudges at Adachi’s wrist does he pull out his fingers and reach for the condom instead. Now his hands are shaking, but it’s only because he’s so hard and so desperate to please Kurosawa that he can barely contain it. Kurosawa overlaps their fingers to help Adachi roll on the condom, and Adachi lets him stroke him a few times before pushing his hand away.

“You ready?” Adachi asks as he settles more comfortably between Kurosawa’s legs. For a moment, he can’t tear his eyes away from Kurosawa’s backside, and he goes weak in the knees when he watches him clench around nothing.

“Fuck, yes, please… Adachi…” Kurosawa gasps, and he shimmies his hips down to get closer to Adachi’s cock. 

Adachi doesn’t waste any time. He places one hand on Kurosawa’s inner thigh, keeping him spread open wide so he can shift forward and line his dick up properly. When he starts to push in, it takes all of his power to not slam into Kurosawa immediately. He wants to be careful, doesn’t want to hurt his partner, even though Kurosawa makes it very tempting when he starts rocking his hips in an attempt to take him in faster.

In response, Adachi pushes down on his thigh even harder, keeping him as still as he can as he sinks inside his fiancé. Kurosawa tries to keep himself in check, but he wants Adachi bottomed out inside of him so bad that he’s shaking. Adachi is thick and heavy inside of him, stretching him wide enough that it burns, but only a little. His pleasure far outmeasures any discomfort he might experience.

When Adachi is finally, _finally,_ fully seated inside of Kurosawa, the both of them let out a heavy sigh. Adachi shifts to support himself over his partner, his hands planted in the sheets on either side of Kurosawa’s chest. His hormones are screaming at him to rail Kurosawa, to pound him into the mattress, to fuck him so hard that he’s left crying Adachi’s name, but he keeps himself together. He fists his hands in the sheets to keep himself steady, grounded, as Kurosawa adjusts underneath him.

Kurosawa’s head is spinning, and he gingerly rolls his hips to feel Adachi shift inside of him. He feels so big like this, perfectly filling him up, and he revels in the feeling of Adachi’s hips pressed flush to the backs of his thighs. He looks up at his lover, admiring the way Adachi’s brow furrows as he waits for Kurosawa, and the way his shoulders tremble as he holds himself together. Gently, he lifts a hand to Adachi’s cheek. Adachi’s eyes flutter open and he looks down at his partner. Kurosawa smiles.

Adachi smiles in return, and he turns to kiss Kurosawa’s palm. His breath hitches on a high moan when Kurosawa clenches around him, jaw going slack, and Kurosawa flashes a devilish grin.

“Don’t do that,” Adachi huffs as he lazily grinds his hips in retaliation.

Kurosawa gasps softly at that, and he grips tightly at the hair at Adachi’s neck. Still, he grins again. “Or else, what?” he teases, but the way Adachi looks back up at him makes his heart pound.

Adachi’s pupils are blown wide in the dim light of the room. His gaze is fiery, focused on only Kurosawa as he pants heavily. His arms are still shaking ever so slightly, but enough so that Kurosawa can feel it through the mattress.

“I… I won’t be able to hold back,” Adachi nearly mumbles.

Kurosawa feels like his heart is in his throat. He lets out a pathetic little whimper, embarrassed at how those words alone had made his dick twitch heavily against his stomach. He’d never really thought that Adachi might be holding himself back. Adachi was always so gentle, and still fairly meek. When he got needy, it wasn’t anything that was frenzied and wild. He would get desperate, sure. Desperate and loud and grabbing ahold of Kurosawa any way he could, but never to a point that Kurosawa would consider to be forceful. Perhaps it’s his growing confidence, his willingness to show his full, true feelings around Kurosawa, especially in situations such as this. To really let himself go.

Kurosawa tugs at Adachi’s hair till his face is burrowed in the crook of Kurosawa’s neck. It puts his lips right next to Adachi’s ear, and he whispers, “Then don’t hold back.”

He can feel Adachi tense above him.

“It’s okay,” Kurosawa assures. He scratches lightly at the nape of Adachi’s neck. “I want you to make me feel good, Kiyoshi. Make me feel good…”

Adachi’s breath is hot against Kurosawa’s throat. He whines softly, then gingerly grinds his hips into his partner. It makes the both of them moan, and Kurosawa whispers words of encouragement into his ear, urging him to go harder, to do as he pleases, he’ll let him know if he goes too far.

Adachi’s loud whine fills the room then, and he steadies his hands in his sheets, before gingerly pulling out of Kurosawa, and snapping back in.

It jostles Kurosawa against the mattress and his eyes fly wide open. Sparks go off under his skin, and he grapples helplessly at Adachi’s shoulders and arms. When he looks up at Adachi, he’s met with searching eyes, gauging his reaction, waiting to be told to stop.

Kurosawa doesn’t want him to stop.

All Kurosawa can say to urge him on is, _“Yes.”_

Another whimper bubbles up out of Adachi’s throat, and he drops his head to look between them as he pulls out once more, and snaps back in. Kurosawa gasps at the harsh feeling. It wipes his mind blissfully blank.

It doesn’t take long for Adachi to begin setting an eager pace with his hips. It leaves the bed creaking beneath them, and he hopes he doesn’t get any noise complaints from the frame bumping the wall, but right now, he really couldn’t care less. Kurosawa looks beautiful under him. Every time he snaps his hips forward, it rips a high moan out of Kurosawa’s throat and leaves his eyes rolling back. He’s dragging his blunt nails down Adachi’s shoulders, leaving tingling red trails across his back.

Kurosawa is almost limp under him, and rather than wrapping his legs tight around his waist, he’s letting them fall open wide against the bed. His jaw has fallen slack, leaving his mouth lolling open around every wanton sigh, moan, and gasp. Adachi hits him wonderfully with every thrust, but Kurosawa wants _more._

“Ah, Adachi…” Kurosawa gasps, punctuated by a sharp moan when Adachi grinds heavily inside of him. He can barely use his words, so he fumbles around with his hands till Adachi pays attention enough to understand what he wants.

He pushes at Adachi’s chest till he’s sitting upright on his knees. Kurosawa grabs at the crooks of his knees and pulls them back, closer to his chest, allowing Adachi a chance to push in deeper. He needs more of Adachi, needs him deeper, needs to be taken completely apart on his cock. Kurosawa prepares himself for Adachi to continue with his thrusts, but nothing happens. He whimpers, then focuses on Adachi’s face. When the realization hits, he blushes.

Adachi’s eyes are fixated on where they’re connected. Now sitting upright, and with Kurosawa’s legs pulled back as far as they can go, he can see every little detail there is to offer. Kurosawa’s asshole is stretched wide around his dick, still slick with lube, and throbbing heavily. The backs of his thighs are a handsome shade of pink from their exertion, and Adachi whines softly. His mouth is watering at such a sight, and he’s sure Kurosawa can feel the way his dick twitches heavily inside of him.

“Adachi…” Kurosawa whispers, voice shaking. Adachi looks back to his face. “Please… move.”

Adachi does as he’s told.

He gently pushes Kurosawa’s hands away to replace them with his own, holding Kurosawa’s legs apart, and he starts off slow again. He can already feel the difference, can feel how much deeper he can get inside of his lover, and it drives him crazy.

In no time at all, he’s eagerly snapping his hips into Kurosawa again. The slap of skin-on-skin is barely audible under Kurosawa’s high, wavering voice as he moans Adachi’s name. With his hips bent back, it allows Adachi to hit his prostate on nearly every thrust. Kurosawa’s back arches off the bed, head tossed back into the pillows as he grabs at the sheets, the pillows, his sweater, anything to fist his hands into so he doesn’t disappear into a cloud of bliss.

Above him, Adachi is moaning in turn, gasping and panting and groaning as he chases the tight, wet heat that is Kurosawa. He feels so soft, so good, nearly overwhelming. To be fair, it always feels too good to be real every time he and Kurosawa have sex, so this time is no different. He wants to make Kurosawa feel good just as badly, to make him come just as much, if not harder. Adachi wants to have Kurosawa writhing underneath him and begging for release, and he’s reaching that point very quickly this time around.

Kurosawa doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good before. The first time they had sex is certainly up there, since it was a wholly new experience, foreign and wonderful, but he had been the one to top that time. As much as he likes fucking Adachi, having the roles switched really leaves him trembling and desperate for more, more, _more._ It’s not even like this is the first time Adachi has been on top, he’s done it countless times before, but this is different. This is Adachi reaching his boiling point, being pent up for too long, craving Kurosawa’s touch too desperately. It comes off of him in waves, pulses through him with every harsh thrust, every slap of skin on skin, and it leaves Kurosawa steeped in bliss. He doesn’t even have the wherewithal to be embarrassed at how quickly his orgasm is creeping up on him. 

Adachi can tell he’s getting close. Kurosawa keeps clenching around him, greedily taking Adachi in deeper every time he snaps into him. Gently, Adachi lets go of one of Kurosawa’s legs so he can press his palm to Kurosawa’s lower stomach. His erection bobs against his knuckles, leaving a small drop of precome, and Kurosawa keens at the soft touch.

“Does it feel good, Kurosawa?” Adachi asks. When he presses down hard enough, he can ever so slightly feel every time he thrusts into Kurosawa through his abdomen, and it makes him gasp.

Below him, Kurosawa groans loudly and nods his head. “Feels… it’s so good, Kiyoshi,” he slurs. 

“Do you want to come?” Adachi murmurs, shifting his hand to loosely grab the base of Kurosawa’s cock. It rips a high moan from his throat, and he frantically nods his head. When he wiggles his hips, it makes Adachi lightheaded. Kurosawa’s forehead is damp with sweat and he’s grabbing frantically at his chest and the sweater bunched up at his chin. His brow is furrowed and he can barely keep his eyes open. When they are, they’re hazy, lost in his arousal and trying so hard to focus on Adachi. He’s rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples idly, and he twitches every time he pinches it. Kurosawa looks _perfect._

Determined to makes Kurosawa fall completely apart, Adachi increases the force of his thrusts till he’s effectively pounding Kurosawa into the mattress. Once he has a hang on it, he squeezes lightly around Kurosawa’s cock and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Immediately, Kurosawa is slurring out incoherent words of praise, love, adoration. His toes curl hard enough to hurt as Adachi slams against his prostate with every deep thrust, and tears bead at the corners of his eyes. He’s so, so close, and Adachi is wasting no time in getting him to finish. Adachi’s hand on his thigh, the way his hips meet his backside every time he thrusts deep into him, the way Adachi expertly twists his wrist to pump his dick, it’s all too much and not enough. He doesn’t even have a chance to properly warn Adachi that he’s teetering on the edge.

“Ah, _ah! Kiyoshi!”_ Kurosawa wails as that hot coil in his stomach twists, twists, twists, and finally snaps. His back arches clean off the bed, head tossed back as his mouth falls open on a long, wavering moan, as his come spills over Adachi’s fingers and up his stomach. He doesn’t even realize that he’s grappling hopelessly at his chest, the sheets, anywhere he can get a handle as his orgasm rips through him. 

Adachi has completely bottomed out inside of Kurosawa, and merely grinds his hips in time with his fist, gently working him through his orgasm. Kurosawa has made a true mess of himself, come splattering up his belly, nearly to the hem of his sweater, and Adachi swears there’s drool dribbling down his chin. 

In fact, he is drooling, because Adachi feels so much bigger inside of him now as he tenses around him, keeping him in deep. The sensation is almost too much, pleasure bordering on pain, but it feels so _good._ All Kurosawa can do is choke on his own moans and let his whole body tremble as his orgasm peters out with a last few dribbles of come down Adachi’s knuckles. He’s grabbing so tightly at the sheets that even his own knuckles are white, and it takes several more moments for him to relax and fall limp against the mattress.

It’s only then that he realizes Adachi is still inside of him, and still very, _very_ hard.

He whines and twitches his hips.

Adachi is panting, achingly hard inside of his lover and hoping to God that he doesn’t hurt Kurosawa while he’s so sensitive. He stays as still as he can, keeping any shifting to a minimum, and lets Kurosawa compose himself.

“Are you okay?” Adachi asks softly.

Kurosawa slowly peeks out of one eye. His chest is heaving, his hair a mess, every inch of visible skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat, and yet a smile still graces his lips. A lopsided, exhausted smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Kurosawa mumbles, and Adachi laughs. It’s strained, though, as his arousal still clouds his mind. Kurosawa feels so good around him, but he has to be careful. Slowly, he starts to pull out, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Before he can get far, Kurosawa’s legs are locking around his waist.

Adachi blinks down at his fiancé. “Huh? Kurosawa, you… what’re you doing?” he asks, but he stops moving, mostly because when he tries to break out of Kurosawa’s hold, it’s rough enough that it makes Kurosawa wince.

“You’re still hard,” Kurosawa says.

Adachi huffs. “Yes, I know,” he murmurs, “I was hoping I could take care of it.” 

Kurosawa nods his head. “Yeah, go for it.”

Adachi blinks. Then blinks again. He thinks he knows what Kurosawa is getting at, and it makes what little blood is left in his head drain south.

“But… you’re too sensitive. I… don’t want to hurt you.”

“It feels good.”

“Huh?” Adachi’s voice breaks.

“Keep going,” Kurosawa continues, “It… it feels good.”

He isn’t lying. It might be overwhelming, he might wince when Adachi moves too abruptly, but it washes him in a wave of endorphins. It takes over his mind in a way that’s too good to pass up.

Adachi is still hesitant, though, and his eyes flit around nervously. “I… Kurosawa, you-.”

“Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa interrupts, and Adachi snaps his mouth shut. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but I assure you,” Kurosawa says, and levels Adachi with the most genuine expression he can muster, “You won’t hurt me. I… want to make you feel good. You will make me feel good, I promise.”

Adachi just stares at him. His mind is racing. They’ve never done anything like this before. Overstimulation isn’t in their usual repertoire. Adachi can barely stand it himself, just based on the few times he’s worked himself too hard through his orgasms during masturbation sessions. He had noticed that Kurosawa was a bit more resilient on that front, but they’d never tried it in earnest.

The fact that Kurosawa seems genuine about his request eases Adachi’s fears, at least a little. So, slowly and very, very gently, he rolls his hips forward, easing himself back into Kurosawa till he’s fully seated once more. It makes Kurosawa shake violently, but a low moan tumbles past his lips regardless. 

That reaction takes away any and all of Adachi’s willpower, and he moans loudly as he abruptly pulls his hips back, then snaps back inside of Kurosawa once more. Kurosawa’s subsequent cry is sharp and loud, but it wavers on a pleasured sigh. Adachi very quickly begins fucking Kurosawa in earnest again, drinking up the way Kurosawa twitches and squirms through his pleasure and pain. A rogue tear streaks down his cheek on a particularly sharp gasp, and it would make Adachi’s heart drop if it weren’t for Kurosawa’s slurred words.

“Ada-Adachi, _aaaah,_ fuck, keep going. Feels so _good,_ Kiyoshi. So big… feel so _full,_ please, fuck me, _fuck me.”_

_“Fuck,”_ Adachi gasps as he struggles to keep himself steady above his partner. With a harsh grumble, he stills his hips, much to Kurosawa’s dismay, who lets out a high, pained whimper. Adachi cuts him off before he can properly complain. “Roll over. On your stomach.”

Kurosawa can’t argue with such an order, and he loosely nods his head. He only winces a little when Adachi pulls out of him, and he takes pleasure in the way Adachi gently manhandles him till he’s flipped over. He tugs a pillow close to rest under his chin while he props his ass up in the air on his knees. He feels exceptionally lewd like this, but any possible embarrassment flies out of the window when Adachi bottoms out inside of him in one fell swoop.

Kurosawa moans into the pillow, white-knuckling it like it’s his lifeline, and falls pliant under Adachi’s care once more.

Adachi grips tightly at Kurosawa’s hips, allowing himself the pleasure of gently kneading Kurosawa’s backside as he snaps into him again and again and again. From this angle, it almost allows him a better view of him sinking into Kurosawa over and over. It makes that heat in his belly swell, and he groans heavily as Kurosawa clenches around him weakly.

_“Kiyoshi,”_ Kurosawa whines. He barely has the energy to turn his head to look at his partner. He feels like he’s on fire, sparks tingling out to his fingers and toes. He wants Adachi to come so bad, to fill him up even more, so he lazily rolls his hips back to meet Adachi with each thrust in the hopes of egging him on.

It works, and Adachi gasps as he reaches his peak. He whines for Kurosawa, moans deeply for him as he slouches over his back. Adachi wraps his arms tight around Kurosawa’s middle, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades, and grinds shallowly inside his lover till stars dance behind his eyelids and he’s throbbing as he fills the condom.

He rocks Kurosawa’s whole body as he works through his orgasm, grinding deep and slow, making sure Kurosawa knows he’s being milked for all he’s got.

When the fog finally lifts, Adachi peppers gentle kisses across Kurosawa’s shoulders. He’s trembling, overwhelmed from the overstimulation, but still feeling the effects of his bliss. Now, Adachi is extra careful as he pulls out of Kurosawa, and apologizes softly when he still winces.

“Are you okay?” Adachi murmurs softly as he eases Kurosawa into a more comfortable position laying down beside him.

Kurosawa simply nods his head weakly, eyes shut tight as he gathers up his scattered mind. He feels gentle fingers on his cheek, so he slowly blinks open one eye. Adachi is smiling tenderly at him, though his concern is still plainly evident.

“I’m okay,” Kurosawa mumbles, so Adachi scoots closer and drapes his arm over Kurosawa’s waist. He traces his fingers gently along his spine, and Kurosawa melts into the gentle touch. 

“Was it too much?”

Kurosawa smiles, lopsided and loopy, and it’s like an arrow through Adachi’s heart. “Mm, even if it was, it was perfect.”

Adachi can’t help smiling at that, and he scoots forward to press a gentle kiss to Kurosawa’s lips. When they part, he murmurs, “Let me me get you something to clean up with.” He reluctantly shimmies off of the bed and, on slightly wobbly legs, plods to the bathroom to throw away the condom and retrieve a damp towel.

When he returns, Kurosawa has his sweater finally chucked off onto the floor and an arm thrown over his eyes. Adachi chuckles at the sight. “Too hot?” he asks as he sits down on the mattress and begins to gently wipe at Kurosawa’s stomach with the towel.

“Mm,” is the only response he gets, and that makes him laugh.

“Too tired to speak as well, I see,” he teases, and that at least gets him a little smile. 

He continues to wipe Kurosawa down, and takes care in cleaning around his half-hard cock.

_Wait,_ Adachi thinks, and his hand stills. He stares at Kurosawa’s dick. _No, he’s definitely still a little hard,_ he confirms to himself, and then stares up at Kurosawa’s face. He’s still hiding behind his arm, but he’s blushing all the way down to his chest.

“Huh!?” Adachi yelps. He doesn’t know how to respond. He certainly didn’t expect Kurosawa to recover that quickly, especially after all that overstimulation. He figured it would be too much, but evidently, it wasn’t.

“I’m embarrassed.”

His voice is quiet. Adachi lets out a questioning hum.

“I’m embarrassed,” Kurosawa repeats, and he peeks out from under his arm, “I… I didn’t know that… I would…” He trails off, but Adachi understands that they’re on the same page. It’s a little amusing, really, seeing Kurosawa so surprised by his own body. Even more surprising is how bashful he is about it. It makes Adachi’s heart flip-flop.

Adachi has to say something, so he settles on. “It’s okay.” Kurosawa just stares at him. “Do, um… do you want me to… help?”

Neither of them move for a moment, but then Kurosawa slowly nods his head. He’s shocked by his own body, amazed that he isn’t totally worn out. The overstimulation felt good, but he didn’t expect this to be the result of it. If anything, he thought he’d just be even more tired, and maybe pass out while Adachi was still cleaning up. 

Adachi is reaching out to him, though. He places a gentle hand on his stomach and leans over to kiss Kurosawa’s forearm, still propped up against his forehead.

“I’ll take care of you,” he murmurs, and Kurosawa sighs softly when Adachi wraps his hand around his dick. He strokes him slowly, working him till he’s fully hard again. He’s still twitchy, but it isn’t as overwhelming as before.

“Hey,” Adachi murmurs, and Kurosawa blinks up at him, “Want to try something new?” Kurosawa just stares. “You can relax the whole time, I promise. Just… roll over onto your stomach again? You don’t have to prop your hips up.”

Kurosawa hums curiously, but indulges Adachi in his idea. Adachi grabs one of his other pillows and sticks it under Kurosawa’s hips, lifting them just slightly, while Kurosawa clutches the other pillow to his chest. Adachi settles behind him, low against the mattress.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Adachi murmurs, and Kurosawa hums in understanding. He didn’t know what Adachi had in mind, but he was curious to find out. Various fantasies flood his mind while Adachi reaches for his erection again. He’s slightly trapped by the pillow, but it keeps Adachi’s strokes slow and careful, exactly what Kurosawa needs.

While Adachi strokes him, he leans over his back again and presses a gentle kiss right between his shoulder blades. Kurosawa hums happily. Adachi’s lips are soft, and he trails light kisses down his spine. His other hand holds gently onto his backside, kneading softly, massaging the tender area. The skin there is hot from Adachi’s hips snapping against him again and again, and the memory makes Kurosawa’s eyes cross.

Adachi’s idea is something he’s had on his mind for a while now, but he’s been too nervous to try it in bed. Kurosawa managed to get it out of him one night after they’d had a little bit to drink and were rubbing at each others dicks through their slacks, and it had surprised him. Adachi said he’d watched it in a porn once, and initially thought it to be bizarre, but since fooling around with Kurosawa, he hasn’t been able to get it out of his mind. He trails his lips lower, till he’s pressing a gentle kiss to the cleft of his ass. Kurosawa sighs pleasantly and relaxes farther into the bed. At the moment, his exhaustion and arousal make him forget about their prior conversation, so he just waits to see what Adachi does.

Then, Adachi drifts lower, and Kurosawa furrows his brow. He gasps when Adachi kneads his asscheek and pulls at it gently, and Adachi leans in to kiss right above his asshole. Kurosawa is still a bit sensitive, so he gasps quietly and twitches his hips, but his dick throbs interestedly.

Adachi pulls back quickly then, his hand stilling momentarily around Kurosawa’s cock. “Is this okay?” he asks.

Kurosawa hadn’t admitted it back then, but the idea certainly piqued his interest. He knew about it as a concept, but had never tried it himself, not from either perspective. 

He moans softly, then nods his head. _“Yes,”_ he sighs, and shoves his ass back against Adachi’s face.

A whimper tumbles past Adachi’s lips, but he goes right to work. He remains gentle, only pressing soft kisses to the area as he continues to jerk Kurosawa off. He runs his tongue over his asshole. It’s still slightly slick with lube, but Adachi ignores the strange taste as he kneads Kurosawa’s backside while he licks over him again.

Kurosawa lets out a high, breathy moan and rolls his hips back against his tongue. It feels strange, but not unwelcome. It’s gentle enough that it isn’t too overwhelming, but it’s just enough to leave him wanting more. Well, he at least thinks he’d want more if Adachi hadn’t already fucked him through the mattress.

When Adachi hums against his skin, it reverberates through his whole body. He clutches his pillow tightly to his chest and trembles weakly as his dick twitches again. Adachi hums again, this time happily because of Kurosawa’s reaction, and he rewards him by gently dipping his tongue inside of him.

_“Oooh,_ fuck,” Kurosawa moans and he grinds his hips again. It takes a little while, but once again, Kurosawa is teetering on the edge of orgasm and Adachi is gently fucking him on his tongue. “Kiyoshi, I’m, _fuck,_ ‘m so close.”

While his first orgasm was frenzied and desperate and loud, this one is building slowly inside of him. It’s radiating through his whole body, pulsing out till he can feel his heartbeat in his throat. It feels incredible, and Adachi is diligently keeping his slow, even, purposeful pace.

Adachi hums against his ass again, licking inside of him one more time before pulling away to say, “Come for me, Yuichi. Want to see how good you feel.”

Kurosawa does as he’s told, and he rocks his hips weakly against Adachi’s hand as he throbs and coats his belly in come all over again. It spreads between him and the pillow and through Adachi’s fingers, which work him gently through his orgasm till he’s completely spent. He goes limp against the bed, barely even lifting himself for Adachi to retrieve his hand, and nearly falls asleep.

He doesn’t remember Adachi smiling softly at him, doesn’t remember him pushing him onto his back so he can get cleaned up and grab a new pillow case. He doesn’t remember Adachi putting him into a clean pair of boxers, and doesn’t remember Adachi turning off the lights and curling up beside him under the blankets. 

When he wakes up, he feels sore in more than a few places, and Adachi is curled up against his chest. He’s snoring lightly, and the warm morning light casts them in a soft yellow glow. Fleeting memories of Adachi kissing him goodnight, telling him how good he was, how beautiful he is, confirming that yes, he does look good even when he’s a total mess under him, they all flash briefly in his mind, before he tucks Adachi closer to his chest, and closes his eyes.


End file.
